Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a disease which is quite common especially among elder people. Its treatment with usual medications as for example non-steroid anti-inflammatory agents is not satisfactory. In view of the increasing ageing of the population, especially in the developed Western countries or in Japan the development of new medications for the treatment of RA is urgently required.
WO 99/38846 and EP 0 646 578 disclose compounds which are reported to be useful for treatment of RA.
A medicament against rheumatoid arthritis with a new mechanism of action, leflunomide, was recently put on the market by the company Aventis under the tradename ARAVA [EP 780128, WO 97/34600]. Leflunomide has immunomodulatory as well as anti-inflammatory properties [EP 217206, DE 2524929]. The mechanism of action is based upon the inhibition of dihydroorotate dehydrogenase (DHODH), an enzyme of the pyrimidine biosynthesis.
In the body, DHODH catalyzes the synthesis of pyrimidines, which are necessary for cell growth. An inhibition of DHODH inhibits the growth of (pathologically) fast proliferating cells, whereas cells which grow at normal speed may obtain their required pyrimidine bases from the normal metabolic cycle. The most important types of cells for the immuno response, the lymphocytes, use exclusively the synthesis of pyrimidines for their growth and react particularly sensitively to DHODH inhibition. Substances that inhibit the growth of lymphocytes are important medicaments for the treatment of auto-immuno diseases.
The DHODH inhibiting leflunomide (ARAVA) is the first medicament of this class of compounds (leflunomides) for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. WO 99/45926 is a further reference that discloses compounds which act as inhibitors of DHODH.
JP-A-50-121428 discloses N-substituted cyclopentene-1,2-dicarboxylic acid monoamides as herbicides and their syntheses. For example, N-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-cyclopentene-1,2-dicarboxylic acid monoamide is produced by reacting 1-cyclopentene-1,2-dicarboxylic anhydride with 4-chloroaniline.
In the Journal of Med. Chemistry, 1999, Vol. 42, pages 3308-3314, virtual combinatorial syntheses and computational screening of new potential Anti-Herpes compounds are described. In Table 3 on page 3313 experimental results regarding IC50 and cytotoxicity are presented for 2-(2,3-difluorophenylcarbamoyl)-1-cyclopentene-1-carboxylic acid, 2-(2,6-difluorophenylcarbamoyl)-1-cyclopentene-1-carboxylic acid and 2-(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl-carbamoyl)-1-cyclopentene-1-carboxylic acid.
DE 3346814 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,630 disclose carboxylic acid amides. These compounds are useful for diseases attended with cerebral dysfunction and also have anti-ulcer, anti-asthma, anti-inflammatory and hypo-cholesterol activities.
In EP 0097056, JP 55157547, DE 2851379 and DE 2921002 tetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives are described.